


405

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of the kiss on the cheek in Illusion of Control, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Songfic, The One - Freeform, it's not terrible, oh yeah, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Based off of the moment when Bart (possibly) kisses Ed's cheek in Illusion of Control. You know the one.





	405

_I’m jealous of the life you’re living._

Bart always happened to be the odd man out when it came to relationships. The seventh wheel. With Tim and Cassie, Garfield and Perdita, and now Jaime and Traci, there was nobody for him. Not really. The only other person on the team without a girlfriend was Virgil, and the two of them never really hung out.

_I never made the best decisions._

So Bart decided to devote the rest of his spare time helping out the new meta-teen rehabilitation center.

_I learn the hard way or not at all._

And when Bart’s friends started ignoring him more often, he wasn’t surprised.

_I wouldn’t answer when you called._

_I never know where I am headed._

Then he spoke to Eduardo Dorado Jr.

Ed.

_I feel like there’s something missing._

An intimate relationship with someone. He wanted that.

_I made my choice and found my voice._

He and Ed began talking more and more each day. Bart genuinely liked being around him; he felt that he could be himself around him.

_I never know what’s down this road._

So one day, he told him that he had a crush on him.

And Ed liked him back.

_Sometimes when I drive, Southbound windows down the 405._

Bart didn’t feel alone anymore.

_The summer air, we’re singing loud._

Road trips were his favorite part.

_We can take this road almost anywhere._

_And sometimes, I’m fine. I’m Northbound hoping that I’ll be alright._

The worst part about the superhero gig? Not everyone can be saved. And sometimes, people like Bart had to learn the hard way.

_I need you here, right by my side._

And Ed was there. He was the one who reminded him that you can’t always save everyone.

_I’m learning how to really live my life._

Through loss. Through hardships. Through accomplishments.

_I’m moving slower now than ever._

Figuratively anyway. Near the end of June, Bart always began feeling overwhelmed. Filling Wally’s shoes was a big job, and Bart never thought he was well-equipped enough to do so. He didn’t think he could handle it.

_I try to hold it all together._

He still went on missions. He still remained Kid Flash. But he began pushing people away.

_My eyes are wide, but my mind is tired._

Exhausted.

_I fall asleep in between your lines._

Yet, Ed refused to be pushed away. Knowing he’d receive no reply, he’d still message Bart anyway, and go out of his way to reach out.

_I wonder, was it worth this last year?_

Bart didn’t want to push anyone away, but maybe he deserved to be alone.

_If things get worse, will you still be here?_

He continued to get the “Goodnight. Be safe. I love you,” text every night.

_I made my choice and found my voice._

He began to claw his way out of his depression.

_Will you still be here if I go?_

_Sometimes when I drive, Southbound windows down the 405._

He fought his way out of his annual slump.

_The summer air, we’re singing loud._

They reconnected, and their relationship grew stronger.

_We can take this road almost anywhere._

_And sometimes, I’m fine._

_I’m Northbound hoping that I’ll be alright._

_I need you here, right by my side._

_I’m learning how to really live my life._

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be a popular ship this early on probably, but I had to write about 3x16. I think they're really cute, and I'm so here for it. Also, the song is 405 by This Wild Life. R&R!  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D317GICrxhg)


End file.
